When the nightmare is over
by darak27
Summary: Post HBP.HP/DA Crossover. He thought that after Voldemort's defeat, his troubles were all over, gone, but he was wrong... Just when he was finally beginning to dream of a future, it was taken away from him. Will he find the much sought after happiness so
1. Chapter 1

Storyid: 2792023

Name: When the Nightmare is Over

Author: darak27

Chapter 1 to 1

* * *

Chapter: 1

**Author's Note**:_ Hey, I know this is short. I'd just like to see how well this plot would_

_be received. This is an AU obviously and since this is just a figment of my imagination, let's stretch it a bit more and pretend that the time was during the Freak Nation era in Dark Angel and after Half-blood Prince. Let's also pretend that Max, Alec and Harry are all the same age, 21. _

_Pairings: Max/Alec, Harry/ ?, Ron/Hermione…_

**Disclaimer:** **Not mine, just borrowed and fiddled around with to provide entertainment to myself and other people**.

**Chapter 1 - The End**

Tired and weary eyes focused on the vast area of destruction before him. Last night had been another bloody battle between good and evil and he's getting tired of it…so tired. So many people lost…so many people he cared about…Sirius…Dumbledore… Hagrid…Remus… Tonks…The list just goes on and on. He couldn't even keep track anymore. And Ginny…He lost her too…not because of the cause but because she got tired of waiting and moved on. He couldn't blame her. He understood and that's what hurt the most. He knew what's happening..that she's slipping away.. and he felt powerless to stop it…but there was just too much to do…horcruxes to be found…And now the search was over but it was too late for them. He's tired and he just wanted the war to end…to tie up some loose ends…then try to find himself once again..a new beginning …that's what he needs.

And with that last thought, he stiffened his fingers in resolve and started to write…

_T.M.R._

_This has gone on for too long. So many people have died and for what? - For your pathetic and totally unattainable desire for world domination?_

_This must end! I challenge you to a true Wizard's Duel... A duel to the end...Without seconds... Without witnesses._

_On my 21st birthday, midnight we shall meet at your father's graveyard._

_If you don't comply with those conditions,_

_Then this challenge is void but somehow I know that you'll be there._

_You want this to end too, don't you?_

_The one you should fear,_

_H.J.P._

_Potter,_

_Such an insolent brat! You think you could take me now?_

_Then I shall humor you --- SO BE IT!_

_The one you should follow,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry stealthily crept into Ron's room and left the farewell letters on top of his dresser. He hesitated a bit about leaving his father's invisibility cloak but decided in the end that it would be more beneficial for them to have it just in case something happens to him. It would also be safer for him that way. With him having the elder wand and the resurrection stone, leaving the third gift would prevent him from the temptation of using the power of the hallows.

He whispered silent goodbyes to all of the remaining occupants of the DA's headquarters and headed off to his final mission.

August 1, 2021 Dawn at the Graveyard

Harry stared dumbfounded at the wizard before him. He couldn't believe that he really killed someone regardless of how evil the person had become. But it was so strange that he should feel remorseful and almost guilty at what he had done. It was as if he was surprised with it all. But he knew… of course he knew... It was in the prophecy….neither could live while the other survives and meanwhile, while the dark Slord was surviving, then so many innocent lives were sacrificed….so it was something that he should do, right? After all he was the chosen one, the boy-who-lived…. But did that give him the license to murder someone?

'_Oh, God! Oh, God! Forgive me for I have sinned…please show me the way….'_ He murmured repeatedly while staring numbly at the corpse before him. '_Merlin! What should I do now? Should I call Dumbledore – oh, no I can't. Sometimes I forget that he's already dead. But what about Voldemort?' _He paced the graveyard as his panic steadily mounted. Now that his destiny was fulfilled, he couldn't really figure out what to do next. Should he just commit suicide to simplify things? Or should he submit himself to the proper authorities for trial? It was ridiculous but he was feeling guilty anyway.

As he paced, he noticed that Voldemort's wand was lying innocently on the ground, the early morning sun reflecting on the wood's surface. From his angle, the wand seemed to be winking at him, enticing him with powers yet untold. No, that wand must be destroyed at all cost! Setting his guilt feelings for a while, he lifted his hand, the one not holding his wand to avoid any unexpected occurrence, and summoned Voldemort's wand. To his bewilderment, instead of flying to his outstretched palm, the wand connected with its twin and both fell out of his grasp.

Harry couldn't help but be amazed as the twin wands swirled around each other faster and faster until they emitted rainbow sparks and in a blinding flash, the wands merged and pointed its end to Harry then to Voldemort. The wand repeated the process several times as if coming to a decision. Harry didn't know what to think about that but he didn't care anymore. Whatever happened next was of no consequence to him anymore. For now, he was content with observing the wand's puzzling behavior. Then after a while, the wand seemed to have reached its conclusion. The wand jerked to Voldemort's fallen body and from it's tip, emitted a violent blue spark that enveloped Voldemort's body until nothing remained but a faint blue mist.

And just like that, Voldemort was gone.

In a daze, Harry decided that there was nothing to do there anymore and he apparated. To where, he didn't know. He didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted to leave everything behind and start anew.


	2. Chapter 2pls reread chapter 1

Chapter 2 - No rest for the weary

Harry struggled to stand as he arrived at his destination. He didn't know where he was since he didn't have a specific location in mind. He just hoped that wherever he was, there was some semblance of peace and quiet. He didn't have the strength to fight yet as he was still recuperating from his grueling fight with old Voldie. He also didn't know what happened to his wand. It promptly disappeared after passing judgment on Voldemort. He could still do wandless magic so he could defend himself if needed but hopefully, it won't be required of him so soon. He wondered what Ron and Hermione were thinking. He knew they would be furious at him for leaving them behind. They'd been through a lot together but there was just something that he needed to do on his own. He shrugged his shoulders as if dismissing the thought. They were his best friends. They would understand. Sure, Hermione would probably hex him a bit and Ron would punch him when they find him but they would understand... A soft smile escaped his pale face...well, at least he's gone now. His friends and their future children would have a future now...All was well...

He looked around and noticed an ugly poster with angry red words taped on the wall he was leaning on. It said something about transgenics but he just ignored it. Perhaps it was a gang or something...seemed normal enough in the muggle world. He tried to walk forward step by step as his energy was still a bit low. He stopped for a bit to stare at his surroundings and was a bit surprised at the desolation in the place. He wondered what happened there. It looked like it just survived a war and there were lots of poorly-dressed people running around the place, minding their own business.

He moved forward again after a bit of rest and set his mind into locating any place where he could exchange some money and hopefully buy some food since he just realized that he was hungry. Perhaps a good meal and a bit of rest would help ease him into his new situation. Fortunately, he found one soon and he stopped at a place called Crash to feed himself. The burger and fries was not very satisfying as the place was obviously a bar but at least he had something to fill his empty stomach. He also found out there that the foreign exchange company swindled him a bit but he shrugged it off. He could always duplicate the money if needed. He sniggered at bit at that thought... Just imagine what Hermione would indignantly say to him with a matching death glare.

His next problem was to get a job. He didn't want to just rely on magic to live. He needed something that would take his mind off some things...

He nervously asked the bartender about it. The bartender was obviously surprised by his accent but thought nothing of it. "Umm...do you know of any job vacancies around here?"

The bartender raised one eyebrow at his tone, obviously not used to being addressed so politely. "Yeah, there's a place around the corner called Jam Pony. They needed some messengers since a lot of them resigned a few days ago after the hostage-taking incident with the transgenics."

Harry was surprised at hearing the word again. It seemed that "Transgenics" was a well-known gang there but he needed a job and gangs normally didn't strike one place twice in a very short span of time. In case it happens...well, he should just be careful then. "Oh, I see...That's okay. I'll try to drop by there today.. you know..make sure that no one else gets hired before me." He smiled sheepishly.

The bartender gave him a strange look again and said, "Don't worry about that lad. People here are not exactly jumping on the news that there's a vacancy." And with that, he went back to serving other customers waiting for their orders.

Harry just shrugged and went on his way. He found the place easily and spoke with the guy with the glasses who appeared to be the one in charge.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm looking for a job and I was told that you have an opening here. I'd like to apply if it's still open." He said with a bit of apprehension as he noticed the looks that the other employees were giving him. They all looked like they were appraising him, trying to see if he's a threat or something. And the way they dressed was so...unfamiliar...He grimaced a bit as he remembered what he was wearing. The long-sleeved white top and black slacks was way too formal for that crowd.

He sneaked a glance on the guy with the glasses and was surprised at his suspicious look as well. 'What the heck is wrong with these people', he thought exasperatedly until he remembered what the bartender told him and decided that it was just a normal reaction after what happened. The guy gave him a long hard look again and to his surpise, he requested that he show the back of his neck and his wrist.

Harry thought that perhaps that was the trademark of the gang called "Transgenics" so complied without any fuss. Seeing no mark there, the guy introduced himself as Normal and informed him that he was hired. And with that, he decided to ignore a small stab on his conscience on performing a quick memorization of the map of the area sectors on the wall. Riding the bicycle was easy but he had to admit that he didn't know the place well enough.

He was still worried about his colleagues though. They were still staring at him with obvious suspicion but that was to be expected. He'll just deal with it when the need arises. For now, he had to find a place to stay...as he's so tired...so tired.. 


End file.
